Bethany & Travis
by Katawasisiew
Summary: It's a love story between the two main characters. It's my first story so please go easy on me. (It's not an actual fan fic but it's still a story so please read it.) thanks
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

They were best friends for a very long time. They knew everything about each other, just like the back of their hands. They messaged each other every single day. Talking about anything and everything. They could talk for hours about stupid things. One night they were messaging each other, planning out when they were going to hang out. Bethany typed "Let's make up nicknames for each other". Travis agreed so they were thinking really hard but nothing came to mind. They continued talking about when they were going to hang out then out of no where Bethany typed "you're the flounder to my Ariel". Travis continued it with "you're the onyx to my Brock". Until Bethany typed "you're the robin to my batman" and just like that, their nicknames were batman and robin. Bethany was batman; Travis was robin.

This one night, Bethany was feeling really down. She messaged Travis and they talk for a really long time until Bethany was feeling better. She thanked him for listening and said she really appreciated it. Travis said "no problem. Any time". Bethany had an idea.

"Hey, guess what?" Bethany asked.

"What?" Responded Travis.

"How about we call our little therapy sessions 'Batman and Robin Time'?" Bethany asked.

"That actually doesn't sound bad. Batman and Robin against the world!" Travis said.

Bethany and Travis were saying goodnight just like they always did: a phone call.

"Hey, batty?" Asked Travis.

"Yeah?" Responded Bethany.

"I'm gonna hang up, okay? I'll message you though. I just don't feel like talking right now. Love you." Travis said hesitantly.

"Uh okay. Love you, too." Bethany said very questioningly.

'That was weird' Bethany thought to her self, 'since when doesn't he want to talk on the phone?'. Bethany was laying down waiting for his message. She was slowly drifting off when her phone buzzed.

"Hey. You still up?" Her screen read. It was from Travis.

"Yeah, I'm still up. What's up?" Bethany typed and hit send.

"Nothing just laying down, watching a movie. Wbu?" Travis responded.

"Nothing just listening to music and talking to you." Bethany typed. She had a weird feeling in her stomach and she had no clue why. 'Weird. Very weird.' She thought to herself.

"Nice, nice. Hey can I tell you something?" Travis asked.

"Sure, anything." Bethany replied.

"So I've been wondering this for a long time, how it would be like if me and you dated. I know it sounds weird but I have been thinking about that lately." Travis said.

Bethany was laying there shocked for a little bit. "Why would he say that?" She asked herself.

"Really? Why? I mean like I feel flattered but why would you be thinking like that?" Asked Bethany.

"I have no clue. I was just laying in bed one night and just thought of me and you dating. Like how it would be if we were dating and if anything would change." Responded Travis.

"Really? Well, I do think you're really attractive and we fit each other so perfectly. I just don't want to ruin our friendship that we have." Bethany said. She was laying there blushing really badly. 'Does he like me? Why am I blushing? I don't like him like that' she thought to herself. Her mind was racing.

"I'm not asking you out. I'm just saying that's what I was thinking." Travis said.

"Oh okay. Well, it's almost 2:30 and we have school tomorrow. I'm getting tired so I'll see you tomorrow. Night, love you." Bethany typed in response.

"Okay. Night, love you, too." Travis said.

Bethany was the complete opposite of tired. Her mind was racing and she felt wide awake. 'I don't like him so why am I like this? He's my best friend and it's common to think like that but to drop those thoughts right away. Why am I blushing? Bethany, you need to calm down. You're just friends and it doesn't change a thing' she thought to herself. Bethany was finally drifting off to sleep but it was already almost 4 and she had to get up in 2 hours. She finally fell asleep around 4:30. Bethany suddenly woke up at 5:48 exactly. She had a weird dream of her and Travis. They were dressed up in batman and robin costumes. They had just finished saving the little town they lived in and they looked at each other. Bethany was going to hug Travis but instead of hugging they kissed. Bethany thought 'what the fuck? That was a messed up dream.' She had to get up in 10 minutes so she just stayed up. She jumped in the shower then did her morning routine. Waited for her brother and sister to get ready and off they went. She was nervous to go to school because she'd see Travis there. She didn't know if the talk they had last night would change anything but she would soon figure out.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Bethany got into her vehicle and drove her brother and sister to school. Once she got there, she felt so tired. She was up late the night before thinking about the conversation she had with Travis. Once she did fall asleep she was woken up with a very weird dream. 'Where is Travis?' She thought to herself. 'Probably late. As always.' Bethany went to her first class which was English Literature. 'Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing'

"Yay! Finally a smoke. The first one of the day." Bethany said to her friend Sadie.

"Yes. Hurry up and grab your shit, Bethy." Sadie replied, as she too, wanted to go for a smoke.

"Oh alright" Bethany said in response as she rolled her eyes.

Bethany grabbed her jacket and put on her shoes. She walked from one end of the school to the other just to get to the smoking section. She sparked up her smoke and inhaled. She instantly felt her nerves calm down and for a few seconds she was lost in her own little world. She was interrupted by someone asking for a lighter. She turned around and say that it was Travis.

"Hey, Batty. Can I borrow your lighter?" Asked Travis.

"Oh sure." Replied Bethany, handing him her lighter.

"Thanks" Travis said while lighting up his smoke.

'So he's acting like nothing happened? What the hell!' Bethany thought to herself. 'Maybe I could-' her thoughts were interrupted by Sadie. Bethany almost forgot she was there.

"Bethy? Can I borrow a few dollars? I'm kind of hungry." Sadie asked.

"Okay" Bethany said as she was pulling out her wallet. She handed Sadie $4 and off Sadie went.

"How'd you sleep last night?" Bethany asked Travis.

"Pretty good. Got up a few times though, you?" Replied Travis.

"Couldn't fall asleep. I went to bed around 4:30 and woke up 10 minutes before my alarm went off. I had a really fucked up dream" Bethany said to Travis as they were walking back.

"Really? What was it about?" Asked Travis.

"I'll tell you later. I have to get to class" responded Bethany.

"Alright well see ya!" Travis called down the hall at Bethany.

Bethany waved at him and turned into class. She set her books down on her desk and tried to listen to her teacher teach the class about the laws of physics. All she could think about was Travis. 'He was looking pretty good today.. Wait what the hell! Why am I thinking like that? He has a girlfriend and he's your best friend. Get a hold of yourself Bethany' she thought to herself. Bethany's phone buzzed in her pocket, she checked it and sure enough it was Travis. She smiled and felt her face go hot as it read "what's up, cutie?" 'What did he mean? What the actual fuck!' Her mind was racing yet again.


End file.
